Luce and Daniel
by cheerlove
Summary: Luce is fed up with Daniel never being there for her, unless things change,things are bound to get ugly! PS: I added a few fictional characters *oneshot*


Luce & Daniel, that's how it's always been since the beginning of time. A tragic lovestory of starcrossed lovers. He was fighting evil so he could be with her. The less she new, the more she'd be safe. But for how long can a relationship like that go on...

,Luce..' Daniel starts. ,I know..you have to go..' I say offhand. ,I know you're mad but be patient..it won't always be like this.' Daniel says taking my hands in the cold room of boarding school, where I was supposed to be safe from those who were looking for me. ,It's been like this for two years now, and I can't stay here forever. I actually want to have a life and go wherever I want..just to live and not be trapped at this boarding school like a cage.' I say and sit on my bed. ,But you're safe here, don't you care about that?' He sits down beside me and takes my hand again. ,Of course..but..I'm just growing tired of it..things wouldn't be so bad if at least..you'd spend more time with me..but I only see you five or ten minutes a day..then you have to go. Just like now.' I say following his gaze to the window. ,They're calling me...Believe me luce, I wouldn't do this if it weren't important.' He stands up kissing my forehead. ,Good night, honey.' He kisses me on the lips and searches for understanding in my eyes. ,Good night.' I say not looking up at him and dropping into my bed. With the sound of flapping wings he's gone, and I won' t see him until tomorrow.

I lie in my bed pouting, I had had this conversation with Daniel over a million times, he'd always promise that things would change, but in the end nothing did. All I wanted to have is a normal life, and a boyfriend who was there for me, not necessarily at all times, but that didn't mean ten minutes a day, was I a prisoner and he a visitor? Even my friend Shelby was happier with her on and off relationships. Everybody expected me to be sooo happy with Daniel. At this school, we were some kind of celebrities, people adored us and always wanted to know about our sooo-amazing love. There was even a magazine keeping updates about what I was doing with who, what I dressed liked and posters of me and Daniel. They all thought I was soo lucky, but I was the one who envied them. That they weren't predestined to be lovestruck until the end of time. Another school days passes with my friends asking me if Daniel came to visit and they can't believe my super boring and short answers. Yes and No. Cam comes around the corner, as always looking like the bad boy he is. ,Hello there miss sunshine.' He greets as he sees my moody face. ,What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to flank Daniel's side?' I ask walking on, not pausing, he'd follow me anyway. ,I'm off duty today, thanks for asking, makes me think about why I'm risking my life to save your ass actually.' He grins and I see his tongue piercing. ,But I'm not in any danger, why are you even doing this, I didn't beg any of you to protect me, I've lived for 17 years perfectly fine, why would things change now?' I ask a little too desperate. ,Because heaven is at work.' He says to me in a serious tone. ,All I want is a normal life, with a normal boyfriend, is that too much to ask for..' I walk on. ,You can screw that with the normal life thing..but you could make the boyfriend thing happen..' He says and I slow down. ,What do you mean, me and Daniel-' ,Yes, you and Daniel. That's what you're used to. That's what everybody's used to. That doesn't mean you're stuck with him forever. All the years your dropped dead, no offense, do you think Daniel just sat around mourning over you...eventually he got over you, because you'd come back. You always come back. You are not his only like you believe, you maybe now because you're alive..but when you're gone... At the beginning of the 19th century, there used to be a time when Daniel and I were bros..going catting around, he was a lot of fun..a now he's just plain Daniel.' Cam downplays everything he said. ,I'm not his only one..' I stop walking and stare at Cam who has gotten ahead of me. ,Oh...you haven't had that weird..ex-talk yet?' Cam asks me faking innocence. ,Of course not, there are not supposed any exes in our love story.' I say angrily. ,That may be the case with you, because all you've ever known is Daniel, Daniel ,Daniel, no matter what lifetime, Daniel is always your first love until you die..you'll never know anything else. I tried to give you a shot with me.' He grins at me. ,And yet you couldn't think outside your Daniel bubble.' He says to me. ,That's not true, you're an asshole, that's why I wanted nothing to do with you.' I say to him. ,Whatever Luce, I'm not bound to anyone by destiny, so I'm gonna score with some girl now, see ya.' He says and dashes off. Cam was a douche bag and he always told me things which left me angry but thinking. Had Daniel truly dated other girls in my..absence, while I was stuck to him. I mean I truly love him, but this somehow seems unfair... When he visits me that night, I plan to confront him. I wait until he's comfortable having kissed my hand and my lips. That's all we'd ever done. ,So Daniel..what do you do when I..evaporate?' I cut slowly to the chase. ,What?' He asks me. ,You heard me.' I say and he looks at my face. ,I mostly mourn over loosing you.' ,Even though you know I'll come back.' ,It still hurts everytime.' ,So you're saying, you never..met different girls...you know dated a little...' I say and stare at him. ,Well.. em..I..' ,You what?' ,I didn't date, I mean you're the only one for me..but there have been some girls, who comforted me when I was vulnerable.' ,Define comforted?' ,Well..some hugs..and once upon a long time ago there had been some kisses.' He says slowly and I nod. ,Why did you never tell me?' I ask him a little hurt. ,Because it doesn't matter, they never mattered.' He says kissing my cheek. ,Did you ever..get intimate..' I ask slowly. ,Don't tell me, you've been a virgin from the begin of time.' I say wiping all chances for lies. ,I.. I'm not a virgin.. but Luce what I had with some girls, meant nothing to me, I did it out of anger and aggression, I was mad at destiny for making me go through the pain every 17 years...not because I wanted it.' ,So, it wasn't a former Luce?' I ask and take my hand out of his. ,No.' He says and I clench my lips. ,Luce, I'm really sorry, but don't be mad at me...I' He looks out the window. ,I have to go now, but we'll talk about this tomorrow ok, I love you.' My decision is made, I'll break up with Daniel, I deserve to have a normal life instead of going through doomed misery love with him over and over again. I walk through school thinking off a million different ways how to break it to Daniel, just plain and simple and if he really cares about me, he'll let me go and find my luck with somebody else, somebody who I could have a normal shot of life with. But was that even possible? Could I change my pre-destined destiny... After herbal class I wait for all students to leave so I can talk to Noxian, our herbal and angelic history teacher, he was an angel on Cam's side, and he knew a lot about the Luce-Daniel thing. ,Noxian, do you have a minute..I'd like to know something..about myself.' I had to ask a teacher about myself because he knew more about me than me, how pathetic. ,Yes?' He asks me looking down on me with his blue catlike eyes. ,Please promise first..this stays between us..not a word to anyone, not even your wife...' I say and stand there uncomfortably tugging on my ponytailbraid. ,I promise..must be pretty serious that you're coming to me with it..and not your soulmate..' He smiles at me. ,Actually..it's about that soulmate...I'm done being a soulmate..I...I want to break up...with him.' I say between breaths, it took a lot more to say it than I thought, how'd I do that in front of Daniel. ,What?' Noxian asks me, his smile faded and face expression serious. ,It's not just love for me anymore, he's barely there, and it just doesn't feel like a relationship..I hate how things are, I hate it..and it's making me love him less everyday...don't I deserve better?' I ask him. ,What more better could you possibly want, Daniel is fighting his ass off for you, fighting his own kind friends and family and enemies, just to be with you.' He says matter of factly. ,I didn't ask him to do so...he doesn't have to fight for me..he can go his own way,find someone who he doesn't have to fight for...' ,It doesn't work like that Luce, there's a reason it's you and it'll only be you. I don't know if you can just break up with him and think there will be no consequences..but it won't just be a breakup between you two..it'll go beyond...your decision affects as all..do you want that risk to be your burden?' He asks me and I wipe the tears away which run down my cheeks frequently. ,I actually thought you'd convince me to do what I thought was right..follow my heart and all...you're on Cams team, shouldn't you want me away from Daniel?' I ask him and wipe the snot from my nose. ,It depends, do you plan on hooking up with Cam next?' He asks me a smug grin on his face and I have to chuckle. ,No..I'm totally done with angels..forever.' I say to him. ,Well if you choose Cam, then sure follow your heart, but if not..your decision will decide if I get divorced the next day or not, or even exist the next day...or not.' He says to me. No pressure there. i swallow the big lump in my throat and stand up. ,I'm sorry, that all your destinies are bound to mine, but it is unfair if I'm the who keeps dying over and over again, that I'm the one going through the same pain everytime. You've all lived for centuries, it's time I actually lived past seventeen..that I do what's right for me.' I say and walk out of the room to the cafeteria. Everybody stares at my face wondering: ,What could have made the great Luce cry.' ,Is she missing Daniel?' Whispers I hear everywhere. ,Luce? What's wrong?' Shelby and Miles surround me. ,Decisions..making decisions about myself which affect everybody..is it selfish if I think about myself for once, instead of everybody?' I stare at Shelby and fresh tears run down my face. ,No honey...you don't need to be selfless if you don't want to be.' She hands me a fresh tissue for me to dry my eyes and blow my nose. ,What's this ab-' Miles asks but stops in midsentence. ,Oh my, he's so beautiful.' I hear Shelby whisper, her whisper sounds loud and I notice the cafeteria with noisy chattering students had gone completely still. ,Luce..' I hear my name and turn around. Daniel had just entered the cafeteria flanked by his his squad of angels and was walking towards me. Everybody's eyes followed him all the way to me. Shelby stopped breathing, when Daniel got close to me, at the same time being the closest he'd be to her. ,What is it? I felt your sadness, I thought it was happening again..' His voice sounded strained, concerned and worried. ,Are you in pain, is everything all right?' He looks at me and tugs my hair back, looking for flames of fire which could possibly combust me. ,I'm fine.' I say as he takes me in his arms. ,Then why are you crying, my love?' He says and takes my face in his hands. ,Come.' I say and take his hand and walk with him out of the cafeteria for some privacy, was that too much to ask for? I don't take him far from the cafeteria, in fact I just lead him to the staircase next to it and sit on the stairs. ,Luce?' Daniel asks. ,Talk to me.' He says and I take a deep breath. ,I..I'm breaking up. I'm done with you, I can't do this anymore, I don't have the strength, patience or time, not even the will or power to be with you. When the end of the story is going to be me dying anyway. If you really love me like you say you do...let me go..let me have a normal life with a human, maybe the love won't be as great, but at least I'll be happy and I can live for some more years...I don't want to hide in this stupid school anymore, I want to go home, to my family and friends, and go to prom with my boyfriend, who won't leave on a short notice. Don't think I don't appreciate you fighting for me..' I say and tears run down my cheeks again. ,I really do...but I'm so tired of this..' My voice barely comes out in a whisper. ,You'll find another girl..I mean you obviously have in my absence and there are so many girls out there drooling over you..you'll never be alone. So please accept my decision, it's not made out of jealously or disappointment or anything...but... I don't want to be with you anymore, it's tearing me up mentally...I'm sorry.' I say and I use my sleeve to wipe my eyes. Daniel just stares at me, pain in his eyes, his face crumbled misery. ,And there's nothing I can say to convince you, to hold on..' He asks standing there like a statue. ,No. I've thought this through and I've even spoken to Noxian, if this was the best idea.' ,And he said yes?' Daniel asks me. ,No..' He said my decision could affect a lot of people, call me selfish, this time, in this lifetime I don't care, the past Luces may have gone through this over and over again, but I'm putting a stop to this.' I say, get up from the stairs and stand in front of him. ,I love you Daniel, I always will, but I'm moving on.' I say and kiss his suddenly cold lips one last time and walk away. I wash my face, put on my makeup, redo my hair and go back to the cafeteria to finish my lunch. The cafeteria is full of whispers and I take my seat next to Shelby. ,Why is everybody still quiet?' I ask her and eat my cold burger. ,Daniel is still here, why don't you go sit with him and his angel-beauty-crew.' She whispers to me and can't stop staring. ,I don't mind sitting here.' I say and steal some of her fries. ,Didn't you say you barely see him, you could have a lunch date with him like right now.' She says to me. ,What did you two talk about..of course that's none of my business ..but I'm curious though...why the heck is he hiding his gorgeous face behind his hair, we want to see him, we rarely see him..not that I'm fantasizing about your boyfriend..I wouldn't do that.' She tells me specifically. ,Ex-boyfriend.' I correct her and her jaws drops and her eyes pop out, Miles who had been silent now goes into stupor. ,No way, you're kidding right...' Shelby looks from me to Daniel...he does look upset, but no way, that's impossible.' ,Why is it impossible?' I snap getting mad all of a sudden. ,It is my life afterall, and do I judge you about who you date, break up with, and start dating again. I'm just like you, a human and a girl, I do the same things you do, so it's not impossible.' I say a little too loud and get the attention of the neighboring tables. ,Sorry Luce, I didn't mean to offend you..it's just unusual but never mind..' She says and backs off. ,If you wanna date him go ahead, nobody's stopping you.' I say to her and take out my phone. The best way to spread the news was on facebook. ,Luce Price is single.' They should fuss about it all they wanted, it was not my problem anymore. ,Luce, Luce,Luce...' Cam walks from his cool kids table to mine. ,After all the things you've done..this is the worst..breaking young Daniels heart, he's going to cry into his sleep tonight..' Cam mocks the whole situation. ,Facebook says you're single..so would you like some Cam-sugar..you tried it with the good angel, now it's time to give the bad one a shot..I could tell there's chemistry between us until he butt in..' He points over his shoulder to Daniel. ,I'm done with angels, Cam..there's a reason they weren't meant to walk this earth.' I say and he breathes in shocked. ,Luce, that was an insult...seriously, I'm disappointed in you.' Cam pouts. ,But you can make it up to me..tonight.' He puts an arm around me and suddenly he's tossed back into the other corner of the cafeteria and Daniel appears behind me. ,We're leaving.' His voice low and not meeting my eyes. ,Yeah.' I say not sure what else to say. ,I'll still be watching over you..just in case, your plane home leaves this weekend... ' He walks away but turns around again. ,You don't want me? Fine, but I'll destroy any scum like Cam, so pick wisely. ,Fool, I'm not scum.' Cam's voice appears from somewhere in the background ,Take care of her.' He says to Miles and Shelby then leaves with his angelcrew. I'd bet my favorite nail polish that there'd be a video on facebook with this action. I should be sad or angry but I feel free and relieved. Completely relieved. ,So is there a party going somewhere tonight, I feel like celebrating.' I smile at miles. ,There's beach party tonight..but Luce you're gonna leave us this weekend. I don't want you to go.' he says taking my hands. ,We can still be in contact, you can come visit me for Christmas or thanksgiving, we can chat and cam anytime, no more pressure in anything.' I say messing up his hair. ,We have all night to create memories and a lifetime to be friends.' I say hugging them both. That night I really enjoy myself at the party, I doll up and have fun, I even have some drinks, the only thing that gets on my nerves is the fact that Miles and Shelby are really playing my bodyguards. ,You guys seriously need to back off.' I say at some point when I notice they're following me and they scatter. I join a spin the bottle game where a girl has to kiss a boy, now that I've thought about it, I'd never kissed anyone else except for Daniel. ,Mind if I play?' I ask the kids sitting in the circle. I hope nobody would go celebrity-Luce on me. ,Sure.' Kylie says and I sit between the girls. When the bottle falls on me the guys get excited about which one of them will kiss me. Were they excited or afraid, I couldn't tell the difference. The bottle stops in front of Kingston, a guy who I secretly called the incredible hulk. We kneel in front of each other and we have to grin. Ok, so this was awkward. ,Kiss, kiss, kiss.' The crowd cheers us on. And he takes my face gently into his hands and locks lips with me, and it quickly turns into a tongue kiss, ok this was very very different compared to Daniels kisses but not bad. ,Get a room.' Someone shouts at some point and I break off laughing and laughing. During the game I have to kiss three guys, Kingston, Connor and Miles. The Miles kiss was the most awkward, but I saw it more as a friendly kiss even though he totally blushed. When party music comes, someone turns the music to full volume and we all get up dancing, Kingston is bold enough to approach me and we dance super close and he even kisses me one more time. During the night, when couples start sneaking into corners I walk down the beach with Kingston. ,So you're really single now?' He asks me nervously. ,Yep a hundred percent.' I say as a slight breeze passes us. ,I really like you Luce, I mean you're absolutely gorgeously hot, but I'm afraid of Daniel and whatnot and I'm-' He starts sputtering. ,Hey..' I say and take his hand. ,There is no more Daniel in my life..I really want to forget about him, will you help me with that?' I say and get on my toes to kiss him. We kiss and kiss some more and drop to the ground. I tug on his shirt and he takes it off, and lo and behold, he is the incredible hulk, a hot one at that. I'm not a slut but even I'm curious about the male body, Daniel had never went that far with me, infact whenever he thought I was touching him too much, he'd tug my hands behind me or simply say he has to go. Kingstons hand wanders to my blouse and I let him. At least this guy was more courageous than Daniel. I press myself closer to him and want to take off his shirt when he slowly pushes me away from him to stare at me. ,Sorry Luce, I can't do this...I'm terrified Daniel is gonna come and break me into half, I mean he barely touched Cam today and he flew across the cafeteria, I don't have angel strength I could die. I'm really sorry.' He says and picks up his shirt and I bite my lip. ,It's ok.' I say disappointed and rebutton my blouse. ,Don't think that I'm a wuss, but you're sacred and even I have my limits.' He jokes lamely. ,I understand...thanks anyway, this was a nice new experience for me...well then, see you in class tomorrow.' I say kiss him on the cheek and head to my dorm. If I really wanted to start over, I would have to go some place where nobody knew tragic-lovestory-Luce and destiny-love-Daniel. Two more days and I could start a new life. Shelby and Miles are in my dorm when I get there and are immediately quiet when I walk in. ,So obvious that you were not talking about me..' I say to them and take off my shoes. ,Why is your blouse buttoned wrongly?' Shelby asks with her keen eyes which widden immediately. ,Luce, what did you do?' She asks pointed. ,Please don't tell me you had..' ,Nothing happened, ok?' I explain to her bluntly. ,Are you on some kind of rebellion or what's with the attitude?' Miles asks me and I raise an eyebrow at him. ,Yeah, I am on rebellion. I want to take care of my own fate. Is that a problem?' I ask him and he shakes his head. ,Good, I'm going to bed now, good night.' I say to them, change in the bathroom and go to bed. Of course the school's magazine reported on the break up, on me rebounding with Kingston... I so wouldn't miss this when I left. There actually was a lesson in this school which gave the whole history between me and Daniel and all the angel battles. I had to hear what I had done in past lives, and it was pretty much the same, when the lesson got to the future ,things would be interesting. After class I wait to talk to Noxian again. ,As I can see, you still exist and you're happily married.' I smile at him. ,That's because Daniel hasn't stop battling. Actually he's throwing himself into battle now more than ever, like he doesn't care if he gets hurt, he hasn't had a break, but has been fighting two days straight, that's not even healthy for an angel.' Noxian says to me. ,He can stop now.' I say to him. ,Honey, when will you understand..it doesn't work like that.' He says and dashes off. On friday another party is thrown in my honor, but this one is slightly less fun for me, because everyone is careful around me...Kingston had gotten the flu after our kiss and Miles and Connor headsaches and a cold ..and people thought that it was their punishment for kissing Daniel's sacred love. ,The party has arriiiived.' Cam strides into the room. ,Luce, mahoney...wanna dance with me?' He says and approaches me with his dance moves. Oh, why not? At least, someone who wasn't afraid to be with me. ,Who are you and what have you done with Luce? Luce would never dance with me.' Cam whispers into my ear from behind. ,We need to talk.' I say and take his hand and we walk into my dorm. ,Uhh..are we gonna get kinky?' He wiggles his eyebrows at me. ,Cam...will humans I have things with, which I should only have with Daniel, get harmed if I encounter with them in certain things?' I ask him a little panicked. ,You mean like sex..I heard you had something with the King guy going on..did you know Daniel and I were watching, by the way, love that Victoria secret bra you were wearing..you really do have big boobs..they look smaller when you have shirts on, Daniel was not so thrilled with the whole situation.' Cam starts blabbering. ,Did he do this, did he make the guys sick, just to make them stay away from me?' I ask him concerned. ,You wish I'd tell ya, don' t you.' He teases me. ,Come on Cam, please.' I beg. ,No..you always use me for information then afterwards you treat me like crap.' He pouts. ,I'll give you a massage in return, you must be pretty tense from all those fights.' I say with a smile and he takes his shirt off. ,Massage while I talk.' He says and lies down. ,Well turn around.' I say to him and he shakes his head. ,Massage my front, his says and I get on top of him. ,This is creepy, but spill.' I say, Cam was not as ugly as I thought, he maybe had an ugly character but he had a hot bad boy body and attitude. ,To make things short, you are designed for Daniel, everything you are points to him. Now think about it, if you're specially made for Daniel, of course nobody else would fit in your system.' He says and I'm confused. ,You mean like ..physically?' He says and we both have to laugh at the awkward, weird explanation. ,I'm not sure about that..I mean we could try, right now..but as far as I know..you will never be fully happy, or satisfied..physically by any human, because Daniel has set the ladder pretty high and you just can't go beneath it. And every guy or... girl..if you're into that.. who tries to reach that ladder will feel it's side effects, luckily your friends got the flu..if they had gone a step too far..physically for example..they could be dead by now. The Daniel-radiance around you would have consumed them.' He ends. ,What?' I say shocked. ,So, you're basically saying, I can never have a human relationship?' I ask Cam. ,You can..if the human doesn't mind having headaches and using aspirin like other people use cigarettes..and of course if both of you can abstain from sex..and believe me..it's a too nice experience to abstain from.' His fingers brush my lips. ,Would that be the same with an angel relationship?' I ask him and he grins and his green eyes light up. ,Let's find out.' He says and I'm on my back with Cam's lips on mine. I should say no..but who would.. if you had no other option than to be with an angel..and this didn't feel bad, it helped a little against my great depression. Cam pushed my shirt up, kissing my belly. I wasn't really reacting. ,Oh come one, Luce, you can do better than this.' He encourages me. ,I'm too depressed for this..' I say and push him off the bed. ,Perhaps another time?' He says and grabs his shirt. ,Wait, did you say you and Daniel were watching yesterday?' I sit up right all of a sudden. ,You're so slow, Luce. Yes..we were watching over you..I enjoyed watching even though I wished it was me instead of that hulk...let's hope Daniel isn't watching tonight, cause that would totally tip the balance of good and evil. ,What the heck do you mean?' I say and stand up. ,You always use me Luce..it's time I used you too..' He puts his shirt on. ,Cam!' I say exasperated. ,Right now..Daniel is thinking that we're sleeping together..and i've left my evil trace on you by touching you..so every other angel will think that too. Let's hope that will convince Daniel to turn evil...' ,You asshole ...I hate you, you played me...Daniel will never be evil...' I say and toss a pillow at him. Just great, Luce. ,Oh he would...especially if the most precious thing he'd want on earth is now on the evil side.' He says and walks off laughing. I had to find Noxian. I walk up to the teachers dorms and knock and beg for him and Luxia to let me in. ,Noxian...help..I think I've done something stupid..Cam was just in my room..and and..something small happened and now he says he's left a trace on me..and now Daniel is going to be bad..what do I do? What does that mean?' I say and look up at them. ,Luce..your soul hadn't be clamied by either sides..but whatever you did with Cam has clearly put you on my team.' He eyes lighten as he looks at me. ,Daniel will have to choose good, for the power of good and evil to be balanced..or else my side is doomed.' Luxia says and looks at me worried. ,But something tells me he'd choose you no matter what is at stake.' She says and Noxian starts quivering in a dark aura. ,I'm getting stronger, I can feel it..the power...' He says and tilts his head back. ,Nox..' Luxia says touching him and her hand burns the second she touched him. ,Nox..please don't..' She says as the dark aura around her husband increases. ,Oh no..' I storm out of the room, out of the school looking for Daniel somewhere in the skies. ,Daniel!' I yell at the sky. ,Daniel don't...I'm sorry.' I yell and thunderstorm fill the night sky as heavy rain drops starts pouring out of the open sky and a strong wind blows around my hair. Well, shit, what had I done? All the dark angels at school seemed stronger and creepier than usual, maybe if I got away things would return to normal. The weather was still bad and there was a helicopter waiting to take me back home, to Callie and my parents. I felt so guilty for having created a mess like this. So this was the price if one Lucinda Price decided to be single? Seriously? I get off the helicopter, hoping there wouldn't be a crash because of the bad weather. We fly for two hours, and everything seems ok so far but then the wind gets stronger as we cross a valley and it's pretty dark so I can't see anything ahead. But something about the wind had changed, it had become dark visible smoke. Was the helicopter burning? But it didn't smell like smoke. Suddenly the helicopter went down falling fast into the valley. I scream at the pilot and see blood streaming down his neck. When had somebody killed him with a starshot? I unbutton my seat belt and try steering the helicopter when another winds blows, flipping the helicopter on it's side in mid air and I fall out of it in a silent scream. I fall fast as cold air surrounds me. So this was how I would die? After lifetimes of flames consuming me, a helicopter fall was my death? Great destiny. Seconds before I hit the ground , I wasn't afraid anymore. i mean who was I kidding, I'd be reborn, fall in love with Daniel again and everything would start off, just like it always has...and I fall and I close my eyes to not face death when I fall into someones arms. Daniel. I'm shaking and clutching and looking at him and whisper his name before I faint. I wake up in a cottage and there's a fire place at the corner, and a table with some food and that's it. I see Daniel sitting at the door his back to me. I look down on myself, someone, probably Daniel, had covered me with a blanket of...feathers? There was a white feather blanket and pillows. Had he torn his wings just for me to have it comfy? I sit up straight and clutch my head, which was still pounding from all that anxiety. I fold the blanket around me, I was still cold. I see my bag in the corner and wonder how it survived the helicopter fall, probably Daniel had done something. Should I talk to him? Were we speaking? I walk quietly to my bag but the moment my foot stepped on the ground it crunched. ,Great.' I whisper to myself, walk to my bag and put on a hoodie, but that's not enough to take the cold away. Daniel still doesn't move. ,Daniel?' I ask him and he doesn't react. ,Daniel, I'm sorry.' I say quietly. ,I didn't mean any of this to happen...' I say and he still doesn't move. ,Won't you talk to me?' I take a step closer in his direction. ,If the silent treatment is about what you observed two nights ago...I'm sorry about that too..I was desperate..I mean you never touched me.' ,Don't go there, Luce.' He's up in a blur facing me. ,Don't tell me, all of this is because of sex..' He puts his hands up to gesture to the situation. ,You said I was breaking you apart. Fine, I backed off, but I told you specifically to stay away from Cam, I have told you so often starting from Kings Cross... and I'm barely away and you let him... defile you.' Ok, now that was harsh. ,No Daniel, nothing like that happened..I'm telling you we never went that far, nor would I have let it..' I say and touch his arm which he pushes away like it was an annoying bug. ,Don't touch me. The thought is what counts, in your mind you had gone that far..and that was enough. I'm so angry and disappointed at you...I've giving so much up for you, lost so much and have been tortured just because I love you, and you stomp on my heart.' He kicks the table which was standing in the middle of the room out of the cottage in rage. ,I didn't ask you to give things up Daniel, you chose things to be that way and my destiny had to comply. Am I really in love with you, out of my own heart or is it because someone had told me so..?' I say and he looks at me and he walks up close to me. ,Answer me one simple question, and you'll never have to face fate again.' He says in a low voice. ,Do you love me, yes or no?' He asks pain in his eyes and voice and I stand there staring back. ,Yes or no, Luce? It's easy.' He adds after a few seconds and I still can't bring it over myself to say what I truly feel. ,That's answer enough.' He says and backs away and I clutch his hands and I want to press my lips on his. ,I said don't touch me.' He hisses. Oh, wow that really hurt. ,Cam has made you one of them, whatever you do now with me, will only pull me to that side. And I haven't decided yet...and I'm definitely not going to choose you, if you don't even love me...' He says bitterness in his voice. ,But I do Daniel, I love you..I just wish the circumstances would be different..no good or bad side, no pressure, no battles and stuff..just two lovers, that's all I've been asking for from the beginning..' I say and sit back on my so called bed. We both stare at the fire place from different sides of the room. ,So..is this the end of us?' I ask after awhile. ,It's you who ended things.' He gives a low growl. ,Because I too, am mad at you..you never explain anything to me, why there's even a curse on me, why I die or whatnot..why I can't apparently be with anyone else except you without causing their possible death..' I get angry again. ,No matter what I'm bound to you.' I say not as cheerful as I should be about it. ,Who told you that crap, if you were really that bound to me you wouldn't have shaked around with other guys.' ,Are you just jealous, or what's this about, you get to shake around with other girls but I can't...and by the way you had no right to spy on me and Kingstson like that, it was absolutely none of your business.' ,I wasn't spying, you...you ignorant little thing, I was making sure, your ass wouldn't be killed, while you were having a jolly good time.' OMG, he had just insulted me and used a vulgar word. ,How dare you call me ignorant?!' I stomp up to him. ,Admit it to yourself, my life would be so much better without you- true love back and forth, you're the true curse laying on me.' I say in a bare whisper face to face with him and bump his chest. ,Watch your tongue, young lady, you have no idea what you're talking about.' His hard golden eyes level with mine. ,Or what? Are you gonna kill me ..guess what I'll just come back like I always have and we'll continue right where we left off.' I give him a mean look and we have an intense stare down and all of a sudden his grabs my head and locks lips with me, the kiss quickly turns intense and wet, all tongue and all. I clutch his shirt wanting more of him. Oh yeah, I'd missed those kisses..mmh..all of a sudden Daniel picks me up and places me in the so called bed and he is literally tearing my clothes apart with his hands and teeth. Huge turn on! And he kisses me in places I never expected him to touch, all I was expecting was kissing, our romantic trips always were limited to hot make out sessions nothing more, but this time he was out of his clothes very fast, I still wouldn't believe it until I felt it..and yes I felt it, a lot. I had forgotten the cold outside, my body was heated, the room was heated, you could even see steam. That's what I called burning love, or burning passion..or lust. Cam was right, Daniel had set the ladder way way up, nobody on earth could make me feel, the way he was making me feel right now, it's like all past Luces came together in me just to have a share of the feeling and it was beyond, glorious, or marvelous, it was Daniel. Not a curse I was doomed with but a gift I was blessed with. It's in the early morning, Daniel gets off me and I cuddle up against him. ,Took you long enough.' I tease and nudge him, and he tugs a loose hair of mine back. ,I never wanted to go that far..you want to know why you keep dying , because the passion we have turns into fire and it consumes you.' He says and strokes my belly. ,What? Seriously' I ask him. ,Back in the mid-eval days, a simple kiss could be enough to take you away from me.' He says his hands reaching deeper. ,So you're saying I could have died last night..this morning..' I say as a statement. ,Yeah..for a second there I thought the steam was smoke but I was too much in delirium to notice.' He says totally relaxed and I blink at him. ,I could have died..' I repeat slowly. ,Why so nervous all of a sudden, I thought you'd just come back and we'd pick up right where we left off.' He says and we start laughing. ,Actually it's not that funny.' I say between laughs. ,No, it's really not.' He says and we stop laughing and he starts kissing my neck again. ,Aww, who's getting clingy all of a sudden?' I tease him again as his lips reach my face. ,I really love you Luce, and I'm really sorry if I'm hurting you, but I can't stay way, I can't let you go, I just need you too much, I just can't...' He starts pleading and I shut him up with a kiss. ,As long as you promise to give me this every night..and day..and spend some more time with me, I won't complain.' I say and kiss him. ,Be my BODYguard literally, so nobody defiles it..' I grin at him. ,Instead of battling. ,I can do the BODYguard thing, but I'll destroy Cam anyway.' He says and I have to chuckle. ,Do I still have his trace on me?' I ask him. ,No never again..just my radiance.' He says playing with my earlobe. ,My radiance forever.' 


End file.
